


Land of Wolves

by sergeantvrataski



Category: Sicario (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantvrataski/pseuds/sergeantvrataski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might have been wolves, but she was the land now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Wolves

She tossed her bag into the trunk; closing it with a slam that echoed through the crisp, cool night. She looked one last time at what was now her dark apartment from the outside. No source of light. The engine roared to life and she drove out of the parking lot, stealing a few glances in her rear-view mirror, watching, as her apartment became barely a blip.

_You should move to a small town, somewhere the rule of law still exists._

She shook her head, her mind replaying his words over and over again. After that day, she had begun packing her stuff, cleaning her office (“Just tidying things up,” she lied to Reggie). It’s not that she was afraid (maybe a little), she found herself believing what he had said.

_You will not survive here._

She had for the ten years since moving from home. She had married her college sweetheart, joined the FBI, it was a living. Then she saw a boy die by the hands of his father; a woman distraught over the bank foreclosing her childhood home; it would chip away anyone’s humanity.

_You are not a wolf, and this is a land of wolves now._

She tried fighting it, she honestly did. She saw the bureau’s doctor voluntarily, took a vacation (which surprised her husband), but it couldn’t take the images of the lifeless bodies they reached too late. For every one they saved, they lost two more. She knew she shouldn’t be keeping track, even her doctor said so, but for someone so meticulous, it was only a matter of time.

He said she thrashes in her sleep, sometimes calming down when he holds her, other times pushing him off, fighting him. He said he couldn’t do it anymore. It’s not like she wanted this to happen. He’s sorry but leaves the apartment for her. It’s the least he could do.

She pulls up to the gate, handing over her identification before being waved through. It’s a lot harder to navigate the base at night but she immediately makes out the casual posing silhouette. She gets as close as possible before stopping and killing the engine.

He makes a comment about her car, which she’s learned to ignore and grabs her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. The walk to their transport vehicle was quiet, except for his flip-flops snapping against his feet. By now, he’s learned to read her and knew she wasn’t in the mood for chitchat.

The car drops them off at their jet, and like a routine, he heads straight for the couch, she in the seat facing the cockpit. Her hand shakes as the jet engine powers up and she grips the armrest. She closes her eyes, hoping to get some rest as well as keep her mind off of flying.

Halfway through the flight, she jolts awake, instinctively reaching for her gun. She sees him across from her and she swears his face softens in curiosity. She tells him it was a bad dream, even though he didn’t ask. He asks if she gets them often and she snapped back why does he care. Because it was his fault – no, their fault – she’s become like this. Like a _wolf_.

She shakes her head, she’ll never be like them nor does she want to. But the sight of hanging, mutilated bodies when they land doesn’t bother her anymore. Neither when they open fire in public and leave the bodies for someone else to deal with. She stays in the car, not because she’s afraid, but because she knows they can handle it. She even heard herself giving orders, to her surprise, Delta listening and acknowledging.

Matt had turned around and nodded with a chuckle, and she ignored him. She wasn’t like them. Sleep at night doesn’t come easy for her anymore (even though it rarely did before). Her hands tremble as she opens her sleeping pills. When she’s out with Reggie, they find comfort wrapped around a beer bottle or in the safety of her pockets. He knows but she’s grateful he doesn’t say anything.

They deliver their high value target back to the base and she sees it’s half past three in the morning. She heads for the bunks, knowing she will probably stare at the ceiling until breakfast since she had forgotten her pills. She wonders what they’re doing, _probably torturing the guy_ , she concluded.

It had been two months since her last job with them, and five jobs since her first one. Out of the three of them, she knows she had changed the most. They do too. Matt doesn’t treat her with child gloves; Alejandro acts like he never held a gun under her chin; and Delta Squad became more protective of her. She doesn’t want to know what happened to the guy that shot her in the leg, but she _knows_.

Her eyelids become heavy at some point of the night and she falls asleep. She wakes to thrashing, someone else’s, not hers, and she makes out Alejandro’s voice. He keeps apologizing, tossing and turning to the annoyance of some of the Delta members. They won’t say anything though, knowing he could kill them if he wanted to.

Somehow her feet swings over the bunk and makes its way to his. She places a hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him out of his nightmare so he can shut up. He quickly grabs her wrist and she knows she should be scared of what he might do for waking him, but she tells him to let go and make space. 

Half asleep and confused, he does what he is told and she climbs into the bunk. She scoffed at the thought of her literally sleeping with the wolf, listening to his breaths evening out, and she, too, easily falls back asleep.

They might have been wolves, but she was the land now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something after a stressful day of school. It's my first one for Sicario so I hope it's okay and worthy to be in the same collection as some of the other fics in here. :3 And if you have any tips, please! I could use all the help I can get hah!


End file.
